Going Under
by crazy-wild-and-free
Summary: Edward doesn't want Bella to go see Jacob. But, Bella does. Something happens when she tries to go and Bella finally has a wake up call and realizes just how controlling Edward really is. But, is it too late? Because Edward doesn't seem to have any intentions of letting her go so easily. What is Bella to do now? More importantly what will Jacob do when he finds out what's going on?
1. True Nature

_**My muse has been on a role lately, and no matter how hard I try I can't control her. So, here's another story that either I write now or my mind will be filled with for a long time and it'll get in the way of my other stories, which would make me feel bad because that would mean no updates anytime soon. I just can't have that.**_

_**MUST READ WARNING: ****This story is different than my others. I'm not sure why exactly, but my muse was yelling at me to write a story where Edward's controlling, emotionally and physically abusive nature come out to play. And, who am I to decline any idea my muse throws at me? Nobody. Exactly. And, then to top it all off I heard Going Under for the first time in a while and it fit the story so well. So, BAM! This story was born!**_

_**So, that being said, I should warn you now...if anyone is a fan of Edward...DO NOT...I repeat DO NOT read this because Edward is the bad guy in this story. You've been warned. More than once. I just don't want any flames here because I have warned everyone beforehand. Thank you!**_

_******This story is set somewhere at the end of Eclipse. Also, obviously Edward will be OOC in this story...well, sort of...it depends on how you view his character. Bella will be slightly OOC, too, because I'm making her stronger within herself, meaning she's not going to be the type who acts weak and just goes along with things because someone tells her to. If Bella senses something is up, in this story, she'll confront it. For the most part. There's only so much she can really do after all, right...**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or anything else dealing with the Twilight Saga. I only own the plot._

* * *

_ "Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me (going under)_

_Don't want your hand this time _

_I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I dive _again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_ _I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._ _(So I don't know what's real)_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and what's not)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_S__o I can't trust myself anymore_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I__'m falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I..._

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)_

_I won't be broken again (again)_

_I've got to breathe_

_I can't keep going under_

_I dive again_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_Drowning in you (drowning in you)_

_I'm falling forever (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under (going under)_

_I'm going under (drowning in you)_

_I'm going under__,"_

_- Evanescence_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I had to go to La Push.

I had to go to La Push to see him.

I had to go to La Push to see him and to talk to him.

I had to go to La Push to see him and to talk to him and to make things right.

I had to make things right. I couldn't leave things how I had left them before. The more I thought about my last words to him, the bigger the hole in my heart grew. The hole that _he, himself_ had sewn back together when Edward had left me oh so long ago. But, then Edward had returned and the hole was forgotten. And, in a way...so was Jacob. I had once again chosen Edward over Jacob and confessed to Jacob that I loved him, but that it wasn't enough. That my love for Jacob couldn't even begin to compete with my love for Edward.

Well, that's what I thought then. But, now I was starting to think differently. I was thinking that maybe I was wrong. Maybe I had made a mistake. Maybe I had made the wrong choice after all. I loved Edward, yes. But, I loved Jacob, too. And, I wasn't so sure if I was being honest with myself anymore when I had said that my love for Jacob wasn't enough. And, if I wasn't wrong, then why did I feel like I was. That must mean I did make a mistake...and that I was wrong, right? The fact that the hole in my heart was once again fully noticeable and open...that should've been another hint that I had in fact made a mistake.

That did it. My mind was made up and nothing was going to keep me from going to do what I wanted to do. I had to make things right. I had to make sure I was in fact making the right choice. Or was I making the wrong choice and choosing the wrong monster, after all. The wrong one like Jacob himself had said. I had chosen Edward even though Jacob had put all of his heart on the line. Completely. And, I stomped on it. I stomped on it without even thinking of how much it would truly affect him.

I had broken my Jacob's heart. And, in turn I had broken my own heart as well. And, I hated myself for it. Mainly for breaking his heart. But, also, for being stupid enough to think that I didn't love Jacob enough. If I really didn't love him enough, then my own heart wouldn't be just as broken as Jacob's right now. People don't feel the way I feel right now for breaking the heart of someone they didn't love enough. It just didn't make any sense. None of it added up. I was wrong. I was definitely wrong. I definitely made the wrong choice. I was sure of it.

And, in order to fix both of us...I knew what I had to do. I had to fix myself first. And, to do so, I needed to start by setting things straight. I needed to have my own head in the right place to even begin to fix myself. And, I knew exactly where to start. I couldn't have Jacob hating me. The more he hated me, the more I hated myself. The more the hole in my heart tore itself. A part of me was screaming at me saying how insane I was. He didn't hate me. He was just heartbroken. And, maybe that's true. But, I needed to fully know that to be able to think straight because at this point all I could think of was how much he hated me and/or how I much I broke us both, especially him...the one who loved me more than his own life.

How could I be so stupid?

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:11 at night. It was late. But, it wasn't late enough. I quickly got out of bed and rushed to the door. I didn't even bother putting any decent clothes on. My pajamas would have to do. I had to go see him. I had to make everything right again. I grabbed my keys and then silently, yet as quickly as I could tip toed past Charlie's room, stopping briefly to make sure he was sleeping, when I heard his snoring I sighed a sigh of relief, and then I all but ran down the stairs.

I made my way out to my truck, surprised that I didn't once slip or fall. The luck must be with me tonight. Well, that's a first. I practically jumped into the drivers seat of my truck, put the key in the ignition, and turned it. Nothing happened. What the hell? I tried again. Still, nothing happened. What the hell? Why now? Why now of all times did something have to happen to my truck? Wait a second. I turned the key in the ignition again and heard absolutely nothing. It dawned on me then. I should've heard the engine at least turning over. But, I didn't. Which could only mean one thing...I no longer had a engine. Crap!

I should've known it would happen. I had spent a long time deciding whether to go to La Push or not to see Jacob. Alice was bound to have had a vision of me going there. Or lack thereof. Darn it! Why was I so stupid at times? I should've known better. Angrily, I banged my head, not too hard, but just hard enough repeatedly against the steering wheel. I was so preoccupied that I didn't even notice the new presence sitting next to me in the truck. That is until I looked up and about had a heart attack, not having expected to see anyone there.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed, my hand going straight to where my heart was pounding against my body. "Don't scare me like that!" I scolded.

"Sorry, love," he apologized. "Where were you planning on going so late at night?" he asked me as if he didn't already know.

"You already know," I told him. And, wait. Did he just say "where were?" What the heck was that suppose to mean? He did know I was still going to go to La Push one way or another, right? "What do you mean "where were?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer deep down.

"You know how I feel about you going there, Bella. Especially this late at night. I can't protect you," Edward said already pinching the bridge of his nose and the argument hadn't even gotten under way yet.

I rolled my eyes at him. Always the so called "protector" even when there was no danger. "Victoria and the newborns are dead now, Edward. There's nothing out there to get me," I reminded him.

Edward shook his head. "You know what I mean, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I now?" I asked and then I realized I did. Oh, god. Not this again. Really, Edward, really? "Not this again," I said out loud rolling my eyes. "You're kidding, right? Jake would never hurt me! If anything I'm the one hurting him all the time!"

"Love, we can talk about this tomorrow. I will take you to see Jacob at the treaty line tomorrow," he told me.

He was definitely kidding. He better have been. He had no right to tell me when I can and can not see my best friend.

"I am going to see him one way or another, Edward. You are not going to chaperone my meetings with him!" I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"This will be so much easier once we're married and I turn you," Edward said under his breath.

My eyes widened and a lump formed in my throat. No, no, no. My mind was screaming that I no longer wanted that life for me. Wait, where'd that come from? That was a quick change. What was going on with me? I didn't have any longer to ponder anymore questions before Edward spoke again.

"I'm sorry love, but I can't let you go see him tonight. Or tomorrow. Not alone anyways."

"Why not?" I asked curiously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

I had the feeling that he definitely knew more than what he was letting on.

He looked over at me just now and I gasped my question forgotten in an instant. I had only now realized that his eyes were stone cold black. I wondered how long it had been since he last fed. Quite frankly, I was afraid to know the answer. All I knew was that I was kind of scared right now. Without really thinking it through, I quickly got out of the truck. Within seconds, he was in front of me pressing me against the driver's door of my truck.

"Edward, let me go," I said. "You're scaring me." I tried to maneuver my way out of the space between him and my truck, but he only pressed tighter against me, pinning me completely to the door.

"Promise me you won't go see him without me," Edward said getting up close and personal to my face.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head. "I can't promise that. I have to see him," I told him refusing to let Edward dictate when and where I could see my best friend.

"Bella, promise me," Edward said again.

I refused once again.

Edward moved to once again pinch the bridge of his nose and I took the opportunity to slide out from between him and my truck. Edward grabbed my wrist to keep me from getting far.

"You will stay here, Bella. I will not allow you to go see that mutt," Edward snarled.

I knew right then and there that this was not my Edward. This was the blood deprived true vampire natured Edward. And, what I did next truly didn't help matters.

"I'm gonna see him whether you like it or not!" I hissed at him followed by slapping him across the face with my free hand, completely fed up with his controlling ways and refusing to go along with them any longer. I was so mad that the pain of slapping his face didn't even register with me. He let go of my wrist then and I thought that the worst was over. But, I was proven wrong instantly.

That slap was the final straw. And, then he snapped. The next thing I knew his hands were grabbing me tightly by my shoulders, squeezing so hard that I thought my arms would be snapped right off of my body. For the first time ever, I was truly scared to death of the man...no, monster...that I was supposed to love more than life itself. But, now that I actually feared for my life itself, I realized something. My earlier thoughts of having made a mistake were one hundred and ten percent true. I didn't love Edward as much as I thought I did. Why the hell did it take this to happen to make me realize that? I realized it too late. I had truly chosen wrong. And, I wasn't even sure I'd have the chance to correct it anymore.

I was quickly and painfully taken from my thoughts when I heard a popping sound. I knew right away that the pain was coming from my left shoulder. I forced myself to look down and about passed out at the sight. His hold on me had popped my shoulder right out of place. I did the only thing I could, I screamed in agony as loud as I could. I was sure I had screamed loud enough that the neighbors heard. Or better yet, I silently hoped and prayed that whoever was patrolling tonight, better safe than sorry, had heard.

Seconds later, I heard growling, and Edward's grip was no longer on me. I sighed a sigh of relief, and felt safe momentarily, but neither feeling lasted long. I quickly fell to the ground, my hand instantly going to hold my dislocated shoulder. The pain was unbearable. It felt like my whole body had been lit on fire. The pain coursed through my veins like a drug. Except the feeling was far from a drug feeling. Although, right now, I don't think drugs of any sort were more appealing. Anything to get rid of the pain, I was completely down for.

The pain was so horrible that it only took me a few seconds to drift off into darkness to escape the pain.

* * *

So, there you go! Chapter 1! Thoughts? Review, please!

Next chapter; The extent of the damage to Bella is revealed. And, Jake comes into the picture. But, will Bella tell him what really happened? Or will she make up an excuse to keep Edward safe?


	2. My Jacob

_**Oh, wow! This got more attention than I thought it would being as if the content is different than what I usually write. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts last chapter everyone! I'**__**ll never be able to thank you enough!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the characters or anything else dealing with the Twilight Saga. I only own the plot._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I came to, at first, I had no idea where I was. My vision was blurry. My head hurt like I'd been hit repeatedly with a brick. My shoulder felt like a horse had stepped on it. All in all, I basically felt like a train wreck.

I tried to sit up, but ended up falling back down, wincing, as pain shot through me. It wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was bad enough.

"Where am I?" I asked to the air, not that it was really necessary, since I was alone in the room. I just had a sudden urge to hear my own voice.

Carefully, I changed my tactic to sit up. As slowly as I could to avoid anymore pain, I scooted backwards up the bed, putting a pillow behind me with my good arm, and propping myself up into a seating position. Now I had full view of the room I was in. I was at the hospital. That should've come as a common sense realization, but it didn't. I let it go, though. I did have a good excuse for it, after all.

"Oh good. You're awake," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned my head to the hospital room door where the voice had come from.

"Carlisle," I said giving him a questioning look.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked, a concerned look taking over the features of his perfect face.

I chuckled for whatever reason as I answered, "Like a train wreck."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "The medicine seems to be taking a little longer to kick in than usual."

"When was the last time _**he**_ hunted?" I blurted out before I could even think the question through.

Carlisle froze, but didn't look at me.

"Carlisle," I said. "When did he hunt last?" I asked again shifting slightly in the bed to turn part of my body towards him.

"Bella..." he started and I could hear the protest in his tone already.

I cut him off. "His eyes were black as cole, Carlisle," I said feeling the tears starting to burn in my eyes. "_**He **_did this to me," I whispered blinking to keep the tears back and instinctively moving my good hand to lightly touch my bad shoulder that was in a sling.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella. If I had known he hadn't hunted in a while I would've never let him leave the house and go see you," Carlisle apologized, which made me feel slightly better since I could hear the true remorse in his tone.

But, he was still avoiding my question.

"I know you are," I told him with a brief smile. "But, that doesn't answer my question."

"A couple weeks ago," Carlisle answered against his better judgment.

I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. I suddenly started feeling the effects of whatever meds Carlisle had been referring to. I calmed down immensely, even if I didn't want to. Wanting to stay calm and to forget about what I had just learned, I changed the subject.

"Who saved me?" I asked.

"Jared, Paul, and Sam were patrolling," he answered.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just to be on the safe side," he explained. "We don't want to take the chances that a newborn escaped or something like that."

I nodded in understanding having figured that much earlier when everything had taken a turn for the worst. "So, which one of them brought me here?" I asked curiously.

"Sam."

Ah, yes, of course. I should have figured that one out on my own. I wonder why it's always him who ends up saving me when I'm in a situation like this? First, after Ed...oh god, I can't even say his name right now. I can't believe he hurt me like this. This was so much worse than when he left me. And, it was all because he was jealous and mad about something. Something that had to do with...

Suddenly, I was reminded of the exact cause for all of this in the first place.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed looking over at Carlisle who was actually looking at me now. "I need to see Jacob," I spoke frantically moving to get out of bed.

"No, Bella," Carlisle replied sternly shaking his head and moving into action instantly and gently pushing me back onto the bed. "You can't leave right now."

"When can I leave?" I asked him, the need to see Jacob was stronger than ever right now.

"You have to stay here over night," he answered taking a step back from me once I was settled on the bed again.

I started to protest trying once again to get out of bed, "But, I need to..."

Carlisle cut me off. "There are a few tests that still need to be done just to be on the safe side."

"Then do them. Get them over with!" I demanded. "I need to go see Jacob! I need to make things right!" I was worked up now.

"Bella, you need to calm down," Carlisle said as calmly as possible.

I shook my head refusing to give up. I had to see Jacob. I needed to see Jacob. I needed to make things right. I would make things right no matter what I had to do to make it happen. If I had to be stubborn as always, I would be. If I had to wait until I was alone and then sneak away, I would.

Somehow, I would make my way back to Jacob and I would make things right. I would take back every single lie I said to him earlier. I would replace them with the truth. I love him. I always have and always will. And, it is enough. My love for him is above and beyond enough. Truthfully, enough didn't even begin to cut it.

"Bella, please," Carlisle said calmly trying to get me to relax back onto the bed.

"No, I need to see him," I pleaded, the tears in my eyes threatening to fall even more now, but not for the reason they were going to earlier.

This time the tears were all for me not being able to see Jacob and make things right like I had originally wanted to before all this.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but you really do need to calm down," Carlisle said, his tone staying calm and even.

Well, that makes one of us.

"No!" I exclaimed, squirming around like a fish out of water, acting like my usual stubborn self.

My brain was thinking of one thing and one thing only at this point.

_Get to Jacob._

_No matter what._

_Just get to Jacob._

I was going to do everything in my power to do just that.

"Bella," Carlisle tried again, and this time I was taken off guard by the slight agitation in his voice.

Hmm...well, that's a first.

Darn it. So, apparently going to see him probably wasn't going to happen. Alright, new plan.

"Bring him to me then," I said calming down just enough to lean back on the pillow that was propped up behind me and speak to Carlisle in a normal tone of voice.

Carlisle shook his head and I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked, my sense of calm quickly being crushed.

"You know the extent of his own injuries, Bella. It's too risky," Carlisle tried to reason with me.

No, no, no. I don't care how it happens, I want...I have...I need to see Jacob.

Damn it!

"Why not?!" I seethed.

Screw calm.

Why the hell was the world so intent on trying to keep me away from Jacob all of a sudden?! I mean, goodness gracious! I finally stop lying to myself and get a clue of what has been right in front of my face all along and now suddenly everything's going against me. What the hell? It made absolutely no freaking sense at all!

Gah!

If only I weren't in a hospital right now, I'd scream bloody murder.

Before either of us could say another word, the door opened, and a nurse stuck her head in.

"Dr. Cullen, sorry to bother you, but you're needed in room 111."

Carlisle nodded. "Alright, thank you, Becky."

She smiled before leaving.

"I'll be back to check on you soon," Carlisle said looking at me. "In the mean time, try and calm down a bit. Take it easy. The pain medication will work longer if you don't sweat it off."

I nodded and gave a fake smile before he turned and left the room.

And, here's my chance.

"I'm coming, Jake," I thought to myself with a smile.

I waited a couple of minutes before carefully slipping out of bed. I tip toed across the cold hospital floor and pressed my ear against the door. When I didn't hear anything, I slowly opened it and peaked my head out, looking both ways. After making double sure that the cost was clear, I slipped out of the room and took off down the hallway in a speed walk. I didn't want to run because it would probably seem way too suspicious to anyone I may happen to pass in the hallway along the way.

I was so close to having a successful escape. But, as I turned the last corner leading to the hospital doors, I ran smack dab into someone. I could feel the heat radiating off of the person I ran into, and I just knew it. That was the end of my escape. I didn't even have to look up to realize that I had ran into a member of the pack.

Damn it! So, so close.

I was so put out that I felt like crying. And, I was surely about to do just that.

No, no tears, Bella. Stay strong.

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard Sam ask in his strong alpha voice.

I looked down at the floor and didn't even think about looking up..."Umm...uhh..."

Words, Bella. Use them. That's what they're for, you know.

"Well?" Sam asked again.

"I need to see him," I whispered, the words falling out of my mouth easily.

"Yeah, 'cause that ended so well the last time," I heard Paul's unmistakable snarl.

I frantically wiped the tears that snuck out of my eyes at his words. That was only merely a few hours ago. Judging by his words and how it said it, I was sure that the whole pack already knew what went down between Jacob and I earlier. But, that was wrong. That was a mistake. I had to correct my mistake.

"It was a mistake," I sniffled still looking at the floor. "I need to see him. I need to make it right," I said quietly, no longer trying to keep the tears in. It was all too much.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, Bella," Sam told me.

I ignored him, in my own little world at the moment. "I was wrong. I was so wrong," I spoke through my tears, which continued to fall more and more. "He is enough. He's more than enough," I admitted out loud for the first time. "Oh, god. What have I done?" I cried out.

And, cue the hyperventilating.

"Bring me Jacob!" I cried out, everything becoming too much, and right there in the middle of the hospital hallway I broke down. "Bring me my Jacob!" I whispered the last part, but I knew fully well that they had heard me loud and clear. It was the first time I had ever admitted to seeing Jacob as _my Jacob _out loud.

Tears were streaming down my face and I felt my legs give out underneath me. Due to the fact that I only had one good arm, I didn't even try to catch myself and keep me from falling. But, just before I hit the floor, a pair of warm arms were surrounding me, holding me tightly against a warm, shirt covered for once, chest.

I didn't have to look up to know it was Sam. I mean, it was obvious, right?

I highly doubt it would've been Paul.

Except, I was wrong and...it was, Paul.

When I looked up through tear filled eyes, I about squirmed my way right back onto the floor. Well, this was certainly unexpected. Weird. I was so sure that he hated me. But, if he really did, then why would he be carrying me back to my hospital room and not Sam who was right there, too.

Hold on.

Wait.

I lifted my head off of Paul's chest and looked around. But, Sam was no where to be found. Wasn't he just here a second ago? I know I was not imagining him talking. That's just insane. So, where did he go?

I didn't have time to contemplate it because before I knew it, I was back in my hospital room and being deposited onto the bed.

I looked up just as I saw Paul making his way back over to the door.

I don't know what came over me all of a sudden, but I didn't want to be alone.

"Wait!" I called to him.

He paused, but didn't turn to look at me.

"Can you...umm...can you...stay?" I asked, surprising not only him, but myself as well. "I mean, I just...I'm scared to be alone," I admitted trying not to cry like a baby anymore than I already had.

Paul looked hesitant, but then turned, walking over and sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Thank you," I said quietly knowing that he'd hear me even if I had actually whispered it.

He didn't say anything, but he nodded his head as his own way of saying, "You're welcome."

I smiled briefly before laying down and curling up into a ball, laying mainly on my right side as to not hurt my left side anymore than it already was.

Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**~GU~**

I don't know how long I was out before I woke up again to the sound of muffled voices from outside the door. I kept my eyes closed tight, trying to use the fact that I couldn't see as my advantage to hearing better. After all, wasn't it said that your other senses are heightened when one of them is taken away or not able to be used right. Oh, whatever it's said

I tried to listen, but by then the voices had stopped.

My eyes stayed closed and I heard the door open and close. Then, I heard light, yet heavy footsteps come across the floor and stop right next to my bed.

I breathed in deeply and smiled.

I could smell him; woodsy, piney, and just so Jacob.

"Bells," I heard him say my nickname as a warm hand was placed gently on my bad shoulder.

The warmth shot through me and lessened the dull throbbing pain in my shoulder that was due to the medicine beginning to wear of. I smiled a bigger smile and slowly opened my eyes to see Jacob...my Jacob standing over me with a comforting smile. I could see past the smile that he knew the whole story and that he wasn't happy about what happened. But, I knew him well enough to know that to him, I came first. And, if masking his anger for the situation was what needed to be done to keep me calm, then that's what he'd do.

And, it only added to the anger I had for myself.

How had I ever been anywhere near close to giving this...him up?

Not wanting to think about that and ruin the moment, I smiled up at him.

"It's a good thing you're hurt on your right," I told him, slightly teasingly.

"It is?" he asked me with a clueless expression on his face.

I nodded and answered, "popping the "P," "Yep." I scooted over as much as I could without falling off the bed and pointed to the empty space next to me. "Cause' now you can lay on this side of me," I smiled, beckoning for him to lay down next to me.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking from me to the spot on the bed and then back to me.

I nodded and sighed. "Just lay down," I said and then added a small, "Please."

Moments later, he was laying down next to me.

Then, a few more moments later, we were situated in a position that was comfortable position.

I smiled and snuggled into his good side, laying my head down comfortably on his chest.

And, here in this moment, it suddenly felt right.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered, placing a kiss on his shirt clad chest just above where his heart is.

He didn't reply right away, and I felt slightly panicky.

But then I felt him kiss the top of my head and smile. "I love you, too, Bells."

"My Jacob," I smiled as I slowly fell back to sleep, listening to the sound of his beating heart.

* * *

Aw! I have extremely happy tears building up in my eyes after writing that last part! Now, that's how it should have happened. *sigh*

Thoughts? Review, please!

Next chapter; Jacob and Bella talk some things through. Oh, and Charlie's here! And, Charlie wants answers. Will Bella tell him the truth? The whole truth? There is no way around it. Either she tells him or she doesn't. There's no possible in between after what happened.


End file.
